Lost and Found
by HazelWolf888
Summary: Sebastian comes back for Clary and Jace and they are thrown into the dungeons where no one will be able to find them, and when Sebastian begins to torture them, Clary realizes just how far Sebastian will go. Will they ever be able to make it out together? M for rape, incest, torture. Not for the faint of heart!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so I would like to know how I'm doing! 5 reviews equals your next chapter!**

**All characters are respectfuly Cassandra Clare's**

Jace grasped Clary's hand in his warm one sending a comforting spark down her spine. His touch was so familiar yet every time he did reach out to hold her, it was like a bolt of electricity sizzling through her blood. She wanted more than anything to pull him on to her. To brush her lips against his. But they were both filthy from battle-not, that Clary cared-and Jace seemed eager to get back to the Gard. He pulled her behind him, Clary stumbling over her own feet to stay in pace with him.

"Jace, slow down." She whined, jerking him back by the hand. Jace stopped and look at Clary, really looked at her-she could feel his eyes searching her-before he swooped her up into his arms. Clary yelped in surprised and laughed when Jace threw her playfully over his shoulder.

"I can't have you slowing me down, Fray." Clary laughed again, but a sudden pain spread through her left calf. Gasping in pain her muscles spasmed, and she felt Jace tense under her.

"Did I hurt-" Worry wrapped his face in and unfamiliar expression that he used for no one but Clary.

"My leg" She balled her fists trying not to jerk in pain. A dull throbbing came from her left calf. Jace immediately laid her down in the grass along the streets of New York. His hands flew to the jeans covering her legs. Pulling a dagger from his weapons belt, he sliced the lower half of the denim revealing an ugly, bruise colored wound oozing pus on Clary's leg. Hands again flying to his belt Clary watched in amazement as Jace pulled forth his stele and marked her skin around her injury. She brought her fist to her mouth and bit down on the knuckles and suddenly felt like a little child. She didn't need Jace to draw her an iratze. But Jace didn't seem to mind.

"It-it hurts..."

"I know, I know. The demon must have gotten under your jeans. You just didn't feel the wound because the venom numbs the area specifically so that it can infect you without you knowing it." Jace paused putting away his stele. "Youll be fine, but you shouldn't walk on it-" A dark figure loomed over Jaces shoulder. Before a warning could escape Clarys mouth, Jace had pulled a seraph blade free and swung around, slicing outward at the thing behind him.

"Mariel!" He shouted and the blade blazed to life, a deep blood red in his hands. Scrambling back, Clary tried to climb to her feet and her leg almost gave out beneath her. Cursing her helplessness, she rolled over and drew her own sword from her belt. Clary could now see the creature that had snuck up on them. It was a tall demon, taller than Jace by more than a head. It had dark matted fur sticking out all over its lumpy body, and ablong arms draped from its sides. It stood on two feet but slouched forward like an ape. On top of its head, two sharp horns protruded the side of its skulls like horns on a minotaur. The monsters bottom jaw was pulled forward under its upper one and row after rows of teeth stuck out of its mouth in all directions.

Positioning himself between her and the demon, Jace lunged. The creature growled low in its throat and swung a lazy arm out. Claws as thick as Clarys arm flashed in the sunlight and Jace ducked at the last moment slicing at the legs of the demon instead of its body. Black ichor poured from a shallow cut in the monsters leg but it seemed unaffected.

The animal barreled forward and Jace danced out of its reach before cutting back in with a jab to the side. The creature moaned and stumbled forward catching Jace with its claws. Jace yelled as a gash in his shoulder opened up, a strength rune flaring on his wrist.

"Clary, run!" Jace shouted at Clary who was still kneeling hopelessly in the grass not quite strong enough to stand. Jace hit the ground hard and Clary could see the breath knocked out of him as the demon placed a heavy foot on his chest, pressing him into the pavement. Flicking on another quick strength rune, Clary began to feel strength corse through her. She stood on unstable legs, but was able to walk. Baringher sword, she sauntered forward advancing on the demon.

"Sorry, Jace. I can't do that." The demon turned its attention on Clary who rolled low to avoid its arm. She hit the ground just as its claws flew by like a pendulum. She too stabbed at its legs but she wasn't as quick as Jace and she wasn't going to be able to roll out of the way of the demons tail when a voice barked a command in harsh demonic language. The demon winced and backed away quickly, like an abused animal, trying to curl itself into a ball. She had heard the language twice before. Once when Lilith spoke to Sebastian, and the second time when Sebastian himself had been speaking. Clary look up in horror, already knowing who was standing above her.

Jace watched as Clary lashed out at the demon. He climbed to his feet and grabbed Mariel but he knew he was going to be too late as the creature's claws swept towards Clary. Moving faster than he knew he could, Jace drew a dagger and aimed-

Sebastian seemed to appear out of no where. The demon shrank back at Sebastians barking order. Jace was so surprised his dagger slipped out of his hand and clattered to the pavement. Sebastian turned towards the other boy a cruel smile possessing the lower half of his face. But the demon-boy's eyes were cold and black. Jace's grip tightened on his seraph blade and he lunged at Sebastian letting anger take the place of strategy. The fair haired boy easily side stepped his attack and swept Jaces legs out from under him. He slammed to the ground rolling onto his shoulder like Valentine had taught him when he was young, pushing back up with his heel without missing a beat.

"Is that the best my father taught you?" Sebastian drawled, taunting Jace. Sebastian swung out this time, his silver Morgenstern sword winking at Jace in the sunlight. Jace dodged but barely, coming up behind Sebastian. They circled each other for a moment, neither making a move. Clary hovered just behind Sebastian unsure of what to do. Jace locked eye contact for a millisecond but he gave his message with force. Get out of here. Clary didn't nod but Jace couldn't focus on Clary and Sebastian both. He had to hope Clary would take the chance, and run. But some part of Jace knew she was too stubborn to leave him.

Distracted, Jace was caught off guard when Sebastian attacked, curling his blade up through the air like an uppercut. Jace slid sideways and for a moment, and it went like that; Sebastian attacking and Jace dodging or parrying the blows-barley. Finally The Morgenstern blade crashed down on Jace's already injured shoulder. The blunt of the sword bruised his injury and Jace stumbled back in pain and shock.

Scrambling to his feet, Jace flung himself at Sebastian, only to be stopped short by an invisible wall.

"What?" Jace muttered in confusion. He pounded his fist against the shield. "You can't hide in there forever-"

"Must I say, you are a poor fighter Jace, and..." Jace didn't show his anger. Didn't let Sebastians insults cut his skin.

"...And very bad at protecting the things you love." Sebastian finished, a malevolous glint in his eyes. Jace stared, not understanding what he meant. Then he heard Clary's cry as a faerie knight, with sharp elegant features grabbed Clary from behind yanking her back by the hair. The knight was tall and bulky unlike most faeries that were slick and lean. He wrapped a thick arm tightly around Clary who kicked and thrashed pointlessly.

"Clary!" Jace again pounded on the sheild, and the wall seemed to bend for a moment under his strength, but Sebastian snapped his fingers and the knight pressed a blade to his girlfriend's throat. Clary squirmed in his restraining arms as a thin line of blood spilled over the edge of the knife. "Sebastian! Sebastian, don't you hurt her! I swear on the Angel if you-"

"Vernoc ka!" Sebastian hissed and Jace flew backwards, moved by an invisible force. His back slammed against the wall behind him and he crumpled forward. Before Jace could regain his senses, the ugly, beast-demon picked Jace up by the throat. Coughing and clawing at the demons hands, his face paled. He watched in terror as the faerie knight began to pull something from his coat pocket-and Clary slammed her heel down on his foot. The knights grip loosened, and Clary slipped from under his grasp. Sebastian leaned back against the brick building behind him, clearly not threatened. "Watch, Jace. Its almost at the good part." Bile rose in his throat but Jace choked down the lump blocking his airway.

Clary ducked to grab her only weapon which was only feet away, when her leg gave out beneath her and she fell with a shout. The knight had regained his form and stalked over to Clary. She reached out, her hand grasping the hilt of her sword, when the faerie jabbed the point of his sword into Clary's vulnerable back.

"Throw it to the side, child of Jocelyn. I will not hesitate to impale you." Clary froze at the order of the knight but she did not release the sword. "Sebastian wouldn't want you hurting me now would he?" Jace could see Clary struggling to keep a false sense of innocence out of her voice. The knight started to reply, but Clary rolled onto her back faster than the knight expected and used her sword to smack the knights needle like fencing sword to the side. Coming up to a knee, Clary swung her sword.

Jace fought the demon the whole time, doing anything to try and free himself, but nothing worked and he was beginning to become deprived of oxygen. Growling in frustration he called out to Clary in a choked voice, telling her to run, to leave him. But he could only watch as Clary, staying on one knee, swung her foot around under herself, jumping over her leg which collided into the back of the faerie's knee. He collapsed as Jace was sure Clary had hoped would happen, but the knight fell forward and pressed Clary to the ground. A dagger was again pressed to her throat and a heavily booted foot came down on her wrist crunching bone until she released her weapon.

Jace saw Clary grit her teeth in annoyance, and maybe-was that fear? Jace hoped not because if he could see fear in Clary's eyes, he knew Sebastian would be able to. The knight lifted Clary in the air, one hand knotted painfully in her hair, but she still struggled the knife beneath her jaw.

The demon holding Jace set him down but restrained him arms behind him. Gasping air he would have fallen to the ground if the creature wasn't holding him up. Using his free hand, the knight pulled a white silk cloth from his pocket. Jace watched in horror as the faerie knight pressed the silken fabric to Clarys mouth and nose. Her green eyes suddenly widened and Jace saw her gasp in a deep breath. Her face paled, and her body spasmed and writhed with the poison entering her lungs.

"No! Clary!" Jace surged forward once more but the demon dug its claw into Jace's wounded shoulder. Pain numbed his upper body. The last thing Jace saw in Clary's eyes were a message to Jace. I'm sorry. Then her eyes rolled back into her head, her small body crumpling. Her head fell forward, rivets of fiery curls falling forward like curtains. Sebastians laugh drown out Jaces thoughts that pounded through his head quicker than his heart beat.

I failed you Clary. I'm sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you all for my wonderful reviews! I know the last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger so I tried to post as soon as I could! To answer a question from someone who reviewed my story-yes this is an alternative City of Heavnly Fire. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Jace was more than sorry. He had struggled the whole way, fighting to get to Clary's limp body, but the demon was much stronger, and Jace couldnt get free. Sebastian created a black demonic portal with a dark rune that gave off images of pain and death. The knight had stepped through first taking Clary with him her body draped in his arms. Sebastian stepped through with a sly smile at Jace, the demon dragging him through just after. His mind had gone blank when going through the portal. It wasn't like the normal Shadowhunters portal, that ripped away your breath, and took you where you deepest thoughts were. It was dark, cold. Like jumping into a bucket of ice, Jace froze up, body and mind numb. He hadn't remembered anything else. Didn't remember coming out of the portal. Just...darkness.

Now he stared up at the ceiling of his cell. He tried to block out Sebastians ranting.

"I do so love the color of blood...not to say its my favorite color, but..." Sebastian swiped his long sword down the center of Jace's chest. Jace grunted as he felt a warm stream of blood trickle down his bare chest and soak into the waistband of his tattered jeans. He again cast his eyes up to the molding, grey, ceiling. His head was heavy with pain, but he refused to look down. He refused to bow his head in defeat.

Though he was chained to the wall, tight manacles encircling his wrists making him hang partially from the wall, Jace had tried to stand but his knees gave out each time. His arms ached from holding his weight. This was the third time Sebastian had come to torture him. Each visit was bad, the same thing every time. Sebastian cutting, whipping, electrifying, and Jace yelling in pain despite his attempts to hold it in.

But, this time wasn't as bad. Sebastian seemed to be going easy on him.

"You know, Jace, I'm do just love your resilient personality. It used to get on my nerves. But now, its just so fun to torture you all day and have you still be up for more." Sebastian laughed and threw his sword to the side. Moving too fast for Jace's tired mind to catch, Sebastian drew a dagger and gripped the blonde boy's jaw in the other hand, forcing his head towards Sebastian. He pushed the knife to his temple and Jace bit so hard down on his tongue he tasted blood. A strangled noise escaped his throat, a sound that made Sebastian grin as he slid the knife downward to Jaces cheek. When he finally pulled the dagger away, blood ran over Jaces eyebrows and down his face.

"I don't know, Jace. I still feel like i'm not really getting to you," Sebastian frowned, a look that twisted his beautiful features the wrong way. Jace snarled and spat blood at the other boys shoes. Anger exploded on his face and for a moment Jace thought that Sebastian was just going to kill **him** right there. But then he smiled and turned, seeming to think better of it.

"None the less there is still one way I could get into your head." Sebastian said. Jace's eyes widened uncontrollably, though he tried to conceal his emotions. All he had been thinking about was Clary. Over the past few days of torture from Sebastian (He couldn't tell time down here), several times Jace had demanded to see Clary. But each time he had only laughed and left Jace bleeding and hanging from his chains, an iratze healing him for another day of pain. He hadn't heard anything to hint there were rooms around him. No talking, or footsteps outside his cell. But Jace knew Clary was here somewhere. And she still clouded his thoughts and Jace only worried about her, trying not to imagine what Sebastian could be doing to her.

"Ah. So there is something that can break Jace Herondale," Sebastian pulled out his stele and flicked the healing rune onto Jace's side. "Tell me if i'm wrong but, I think that would hurt you more than torturing your body, would it not? I have been leaving Clary alone for the past few days but, maybe its time I pay her a visit, hmm? Would you like that, Jace? I could give you a break. Focus on Clary for a while." He stood and Jace spasmed with a new burst of energy as the iratze returned his strength.

He viciously fought the thick chains, and pushed out with his legs, but the chains didn't give. Sebastian shoved him up against the wall, pressing his body against Jaces. He slid the dagger again down Jace's cheek, this time the right side of his face.

He suddenly dropped the dagger at his and Jaces feet and the look in his eyes changed...to craving. Lust.

He pressed his hands to either side of Jaces head. The boys were usually the same height, Jace even slightly taller, but now he slouched forward in pain, making Sebastian loom over him. Jace looked grimly into Sebastian's eyes. "Don't hurt her. Torture me all you want. Just leave Clary alone." Jace kept eye contact. But he slid his foot over to the knife at his feet. He got his toe under the tip of the blade. If he could just kick it up to his hands...Sebastian laughed harshly.

"Please...I-i'm begging you..." Jace hung his head ashamed at letting Sebastian get to him through Clary. He didn't regret loving her. By the Angel, he would never regret loving her. But sometimes he wished she never loved him. So that she could be safe.

"I do love you begging, Jace. So unlike what Valentine taught us." He suddenly dug his heel into Jace's bare foot which had found its way to the knife. He kicked it out of Jaces reach. Sebastian brought his head down to Jace's shoulder and thrust his hips forward, his groin pressing into Jaces. Jace gasped in surprise as Sebastian rubbed up and down Jace's body, bucking his hips into Jace who could feel the boys arousal through his jeans.

"I'm going to fuck her so hard." Sebastian moaned. "I'm going to fuck my little toy so hard that she's screams my name in pain. Begs me to stop." Ice flooded Jace's veins and almost washed the pain from his body. He never thought Sebastian would go that far. He was Clary's brother, for Gods sake.

Sebastian's hand massaged between his thighs and a quick unwanted wave of pleasure flooded his own member. Jace snarled. "Don't do this, Jonathan. Don't touch Clary." Sebastian thrust his hips forward hard and Jace cried out in anger.

"Oh God, Jace. Shes going to love it whether you want to admit it or not."

"No!" Sebastian laughed again and hit Jace one last time in between the hips. Jace lurched in discomfort and again Sebastian laughed at Jaces clear uneasiness. Fear for Clary.

Then he did something Jace didn't expect. He opened the manacles around his wrists and Jace fell to the floor. Sebastian then turned towards the door. "Ill tell you how she feels on my dick," and Jace screamed despite knowing that was what Sebastian wanted. He jumped to his feet woo bling as a rush of nausea and pain swept over him, but before he could reach the door in time, Sebastian had already slipped out, his voice floating down the hall. "Don't worry. You'll be able to hear her screams through the walls." The door slammed shut, leaving Jace feeling he had missed his only chance at escape, anda feeling of dread settled over time.

**Yay! Can't wait to share more with you guys! Remember 5 reviews equals next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3

Isabelle's heeled boots clicked on the pavement as she trudged back to the Institute. Her steady foot steps were paced evenly with her heart beat, she noticed, and she slowed down, trying to calm her breathing. With a deep breath in, and a longer breath out, she walked through her visible puffs of air in the cold winters evening.

She was coming back from the park, where she had just met up with Simon. She had been so glad to see him, and even more glad that he had been the one to call her. Things between them had been...stiff, since a few nights ago. She was never mad at him, and she knew he wasn't mad at her, but he after what had happened, she knew he was beating himself up inside.

He had ignored her texts and turned off his phone after the twelfth time she called. Isabelle had cursed herself for seeming so caught up on him. She dated boys all the time and dumped them the next week, or even day. Why was it that Simon got so stuck in her head? What was different about him?

She pushed the question away. They had ever officially become girlfriend and boyfriend, but she knew she cared for him. And he cared for her. For a long while, she had been worried that he was going to leave her after that night. And she wasn't wrong. Her mind flashed back to their conversation in the park.

"_Look, Izzy, I just can't do this to you...to us." Simon said unevenly, like he couldn't breathe. Simon was a vampire. Vampires don't need air. So he's nervous. _

"_Simon, its not your fault. What happened the other night, I didn't stop it because I understand thats just who you are." Isabelle said in a desperate attempt to get him to understand. Simon looked at her his eyebrows knitted, deep in thought. "I..I can't. Thats not me. Thats a monster."_

"_You are not a monster." She grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her, looking up into his eyes. Isabelle was a tall girl, especially with heels, but Simon was still taller. She liked that about him. "You listen to me, you are never a monster, and it will never be your fault. If you keep it up like this youll kill yourself. You haven't eaten since that night and it's tearing you apart, Simon. Look at yourself." She grabbed him with both arms now, and brushed her hands up his arms, tracing the unusually dark veins mapped just under his skin. He wore only a dark t-shirt in the harsh winter weather._

"_I'm already dead." He said. Isabelle didn't know how many times he had said it, but it was becoming his main excuse for torturing himself._

"More _dead." Isabelle replied. _

"_Maybe it'll be better if i'm dead. I can't hurt you then." Simon looked at Isabelle and his eyes seemed to be scanning her face for something. His eyes changed for a second, filled with a new look. A look of craving and desperation. He looked _hungry_. He leaned forward, his hands suddenly grasping her. He pushed aside her scarf exposing her bare neck and the bruise his teeth had left the night that he... He got closer, and Isabelle tensed involuntarily. _

_Simon gasped and stumbled back in shock. "It...I almost - Izzy, you need to leave." He turned suddenly and Isabelle moved her scarf over the bite marks. "Simon!" Her voice pitched, high and vulnerable, a tone she only ever used with him. "You can't leave me - I...I lo..." _

_Simon stopped at the words caught in her mouth. Her turned to face her one last time. "Say it, Isabelle. Say it if you really mean it. If thats really why you need me, say it." He looked at her hopefully, awaiting the words that Isabelle knew she could never say. Just three words. She choked down tears and all she could sputter was, "I can't."_

_Simon nodded solemnly. "Thought so." He turned his back on her again and walked away leaving her standing shocked, and despite herself, crying. She could have sworn she heard him call out, "Its for the best," over the wind. _

Fresh tears on Isabelle's face shocked her out of her thoughts. She knew he was doing it for the best...why couldn't she just tell him those three simple words? By the Angel. _Three_ words. She loved him. She knew she did. So why couldn't she tell him? She sniffled girlishly and for once, she didn't care how much she sounded like a baby. She was a shadowhunter but Simon seemed worthy to cry over.

Isabelle reached the doors to Institute. She walked up the beautiful path, and admired the ancient building that she lived in. She wondered what the glamor made it look like. She couldn't imagine it anything but perfect.

Pushing open the door, she stepped into the warm building. She got onto the elevator and let it carry her upwards. A sharp ringing from her pocket brought her back to reality. She pulled her cell phone out and filled it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Isabelle."

"Hey, Mom." Isabelle said, recognizing her mothers voice.

"Hey are you at the Institute?" She sounded slightly panicked.

"Yeah why?" The elevator dinged and let her off. Isabelle started towards her room, but turned changing her mind. She wanted to let out a little fuel in the training room.

"Jocelyn hasn't seen Clary for a while and Jace never met us here like he said he would."

"Jace _and _Clary are missing at the same time. What a coincidence." Isabelle said flatly. She set down her stuff in the training room and walked over to the rungs on the wall. She began to climb.

"Come on, just check there for me. Its not like Jace to miss a weapons supplement meeting." Maryse said in a huff. Isabelle pinned the phone between her shoulder and ear. She reached the top of the room and turned sideways along a support beam in the ceiling of the training room. Teetering gracefully down the narrow support, one foot in front of the other she reached the center and sat down. She liked being up high when she was mad. It helped her get a better view on things.

"Alright. I'll check." She said.

"Thanks, Isabelle." And her mother hung up.

Isabelle pouted a little. She didn't want to have to go all the way to Jace's room to accidentally open the door on him and Clary making out. Shed seen that enough already. Falling back, Isabelle fell off the beam and caught herself, wrapping her knees around the support so she was hanging upside down. Her midnight black hair fell in her face and she shook it away, a horse throwing its mane.

She peered at the training room from upside down. It looked the same, but tilted. Not upside down, just off set somehow. Scanning the room she spotted the weapons rack. It _was_ getting low. Only four seraph blades and three cheap iron swords were perched on the rack.

Now thinking about it, it was kind of odd that Jace had missed the meeting.

Isabelle suddenly felt eyes on her back. Her pulse jumped when a crash from down the hall sounded. Isabelle flipped down from the ceiling, landing expertly on her feet. She uncurled her whip and left her phone on the floor as she sprinted towards where the sound had come from. She paused in the center of the hall just outside Alecs room. Everything was silent.

There was a sharp zap from her neck.

Isabelle flicked her whip towards the shadow that darted across the side of her vision but her whip cracked against the wall. Everything was still again and looking down, she saw that the glow from her necklace was dull again. The demon had left.

But the bad feeling remained.

She cracked Alecs door. Nothing. He was at Magnus's.

She streaked down the hall checking all the rooms. Jaces room was empty, and so were the spare bedrooms. Finally, she came to the library doors and pushed them open.

Isabelle screamed and dropped her whip, her weapon slinking to the floor in silvery coils. She stumbled forward and fell to the ground in front of the desk pressing her hands to the ground to try and steady her spinning head. She crawled forward of hands and knees and when she came to the floor, just in front of the desk, she pressed her fingers to the sticky red writing on the floor. A metallic stench waved off of the dark red writing on the floor. Isabelle looked at her hands which were now covered in blood from pressing her palms to the floor.

She screamed again and began to break into sobs as she realised what the words meant. Because splashed on the floor were three clear words.

_Habero eos._

_I have them._

**I love this chapter! I kind of used the idea to end it from the ending of City of Lost Souls so, yeah! 5 reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the reviews but remember, 5 more if you want an update! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Clary sat on her hard cott with her hands in her lap. The room she had stayed in for the past day or so was cold and hard and had an odd feeling to it the way Sebastian gave to everything. She stared at her lap. She had woken up maybe about a day ago, laying on the solid concrete floor. The only thing she had remembered before was walking home from the Council with Jace. And then the demon attacking. Along with the long clawed monster and faerie knight. She remembered being gassed but when she woke up, her only injury had been a small knot on her head. Everything else had healed including the demon cut on her leg. Someone had dressed her in soft, grey, cotton shorts that came to mid thigh, and a lacy red tanktop. She knew who had dressed her but she tried not to think about it.

She had waited the last day or so, expecting Sebastian to walk in at any moment to torture her or claim he loved her and wanted her to rule by his side. But her never came. And she never got food or water. Her throat was dry as parchment and her stomach ached for food. But she dealt. She had hoped to hear something, anything, outside of her room, but she could hear nothing past the thick walls and door.

Sebastians absence was, although, no relief to her. The only thing going through her head was Jace and even though it killed herself to admit it, she knew Sebastian was occupying himself with her boyfriend.

She was sitting there now, staring at the wall, when the large metal door to her cell was opened with a creak. She jumped to her feet and look around for something to use as a weapon. But there was nothing. She considered throwing the bed but it was bolted to the floor. So instead, she threw herself at the person coming in the door.

She swung her fist at the tall, lean figure but Sebastian caught her punch mid air and held her hand tight in his. "Now, now, Clarissa. Thats no way to greet your brother." Clary brought up another hand and began pounding on him. She tried to push past him to the door, but he held her arms and the door slammed behind him.

"Dammit!" She again began hitting Sebastian but he calmly twisted her arms behind her back and shoved her onto the bed. She rolled onto her back and scrambled away from him, her back hitting the headboard. Sebastian smiled at her weakness. She knew it was no use in trying to fight him without a weapon. So instead, she decided to get him talking.

"Where are we?" Clary demanded. Her brother sat down on the edge of the bed and Clary sunk father backwards.

"Hidden somewhere no one can find you." His cold white hair was ruffled.

"What do you want with us?" Clary was glad her voice was staying steady.

"_Us_?" Sebastian narrowed his cold black eyes. Anger boiled inside of Clary stronger than she'd ever felt before. He knew she meant her an Jace. The look on her face must've changed because he smiled cruelly.

"I want to see Jace." Clary demanded . Sebastian didn't move. Only turned his palms up on his lap. They were stained a dark red; bright against his pale skin.

"What did you do to him?!" She screamed her hands shaking in rage. In fear. Sebastian's smile grew. "I dont think you _want_ to see him. He looks pretty..." He paused and twisted his hand in the air searching for the right word. "Beat up."

Clary growled and felt something inside of her break. How were they ever going to get out of this. There was no way she could fight him without a weapon. She needed her stele. But she didn't have it. Clary clenched her hands to keep them from shaking. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and it was the most peace she had held since being kidnapped. One deep breath in. Long breath out. Clary would have to try a different approach.

Sebastian said nothing for a while, but she could feel his cold black eyes on her. She opened her eyes and slid off the bed. Turning, Clary faced Sebastian. He stood too, his head tilted at her change of mood. Sebastian started forward and when he was a foot from her and she hadn't run or thrown a punch, he wrapped his arms around her.

Clary tensed and she knew Sebastian could feel it because he grasped her tighter. "You are going to be mine." He hissed; whether it was to himself or her, Clary didn't know. Grimacing inwardly, she slid her hands around him and returned him hug. She felt his muscles tighten in surprise by her reaction but he shuddered in pleasure.

"Look at me Clary." He said, one of his hands coming up and knotting in her hair. But she couldn't look at him. Couldn't bring herself to stare into his black emotionless eyes. So instead she pressed her ears against his chest. She was shocked to hear the faint, steady beat of a heart. An almost human sounding heart.

"Sister, look into my eyes." He said. He took his hand away from her hair and moved to pull her chin up, but she had already made her move. Slipping his stele from the back of his pants, she spun away, weapon tight in hand. Sebastian growled in rage. "I should've known." His glare sent her backing up to the wall but he didn't lunge at her. "What are you going to do with my stele, Clary? You can't portal out of here. You're trapped."

Clary flicked runes onto her arm while he spoke. Agility, stamina, strength, equilibrium. She could feel her body strengthen and the hunger eating away at her dispersed slightly. "I'm much more dangerous with a stele than a sword, Jonathan." She raged although she honestly didn't have a clue what to do. She needed to stall Sebastian. Charging at him with a new energy, she swung at him. He blocked her punch and brought up his leg to kick her down. She kneeled and slid under him.

Sprinting she reached the door, brought the stele down and began drawing, forcing the image of opening and freedom. As she curled up the final line, She was jerked to the ground by a hand on her ankle. She fell, her face slamming into the floor, and she was dragged backwards towards the opposite side of the room, despite her flailing. Sebastian snatched the stele out of her hand and picking her up by her neck, he forced her against the wall, her back to him. He forced her to her knees and pinned her hands above her head with a shackle that sprung from the wall. Her feet were left unbound, but she couldn't move anyways.

A fear began to sprout inside of her. Surely Sebastian wouldn't really hurt her. Or would he? Clary didn't doubt that he would.

"Now we have to get rid of those runes don't we?" He said in a scolding voice. She wasn't sure what he was talking about until he came up behind her and ran a dagger down the middle of her arm. She screamed and jerked away but the cuffs held her in place. When he finished, a thick gash sliced through the runes on her arm, covering the black marks with her blood and again the strength left her. She whimpered, and pleaded silently for this to end.

"Clarissa, my dear sister, I did not wish to have to punish you but, children must be disciplined."

"I'm not a child!" Clary screamed, turning her head around to face Sebastian, though her chest still faced the wall. He reached behind him and pulled a long, leather whip from his belt. How could she have missed that when she felt for his stele? He uncoiled the whip, and unlike Isabelle's, his sparked with electricity that hummed in the air.

"I do hope that you will learn after only a few quick blows. I dont want to scar up you beautiful body." He spat the sentence, but with a vicious malevolence. Clary said nothing and turned her head away from him, her shoulders tense, waiting for the first hit.

The whip crackled with a burning electricity. Sebastian swung it over his shoulder and snapped it forward in one swift motion. A crack echoed through the room, almost gunshot loud, and Clary screamed pitifully as the burning material ripped through her back, slicing easily through her camisole which provided no protection like her gear. The first blow knocked her flat against the wall. The whip came down again and again Clary cried in pain. A pain so intense, and she could feel the blood gushing down her back, the wounds long and open.

"Are you done, Clary? You promise not to attack your kind brother again?" He brought down the whip before she could speak, her response turned into a cry. Tears streamed down her face but she yelled furiously. "Go to hell!" Her voice cracked but she was proud of her resilience. Until she received another blow, and another.

After several more strikes, her vision went blurry and her screams turned to grunts, as she no longer had enough energy to yell. At last, that manacles released her and she fell in a heap to the ground, too weak to stand or roll over. Her back and arm burned and she was faintly aware of the fact that her skin was stained a deep red-black. She whimpered in pain, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"I hope you have learned your lesson." Sebastian said curtly. But his eyes softened a fraction. Bending in front of her, he place a single _iratze_ on her shoulder. Even that had no effect on her aching self and she felt that she had suffered no greater physical pain.

And with that, Sebastian left, leaving Clary crumpled in pain on the floor. Not long after, everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews keep it up! Here's the next chapter!**

**And don't worry, some Sebastian and Clary action is coming!**

Chapter 5

The Dark Shadowhunter paused in front of the boy prisoner's door. He knew the boy was important in some way to his master, and also knew that he had been in some way a threat. But over the past few days, Sebastian had been acting particularly happy in the sense of pride he loved to boast after a victory. The Dark Shadowhunter had heard the prisoner's scream and knew what his master was doing. Of course he had nothing against it, but he was curious.

Knowing that his master's attention had been focused on this boy, instead of the girl - Clarissa Morgenstern - he knew something good must've been happening in this room earlier. He knew his master planned on punishing both of the prisoners, and also knew that he wanted the boy to hear the girls cries. But earlier, the Dark Shadowhunter had soundproofed both prison rooms. Only a few minutes ago did her take the soundproofing off and now he could hear a girls scream from above.

Curiosity taking over, he placed his stele on the thick metal door and drew a see -through rune. The spot on the door where he drew the rune shifted like a watercolor painting and then liquified in the center before the spot cleared forming a see-through glass. The room was small and the walls were cold and concrete. On one wall, empty shackles hung loose on the ends of short chains which were bolted to the wall. He glanced around the room quickly and when he saw nothing else he almost turned away thinking he had stopped at the wrong door. But then, he spotted the boy in the back corner of the room.

He had long blonde hair that fell well into his eyes, seemed to be about sixteen or seventeen and had fairly tanned skin. But he looked worn and beaten. Dark shadows were layered under his eyes and his bare chest had several, half-healed lashes streaked across it. A deep scabbed cut ran down his cheek.

The Dark Shadowhunter smiled.

The boy was sitting with his back to the wall his knees hugged to his chest in a childish position. His head was tucked between his knees and he quivered. The Dark Shadowhunter watched him intently.

The blonde tensed at Clarissa's sudden scream from above. He knew his master was punishing her. She screamed again, her voice cracked in agony. The boy cried out in response and pressed his hands to his ears to keep from hearing her. He threw his head up, his eyes pressed shut and he moved his hands to knot in his hair. He pulled when the girl screamed again and he writhed in a pain not inflicted upon him.

"Clary!" The boy yelled and weakly slid lower to the floor, hands grasping his head.

The shadowhunter laughed.

And he turned from the sight of the boy screaming for his loved one, a blissful thought for the day ahead.

Sebastian walked out of Clary's room. He almost didn't feel bad. She deserved what she got. But he knew she was weak. She wouldn't be able to handle any more like Jace could. And he didn't want her marked up for when she became his...

He had hoped to claim Clary now, the sooner she loved him the better.

But he must be patient.

He would give her a few days. She needed it. But what about the angel boy? Sebastian knew hearing Clary scream would torture him enough. He would give him a day too. Maybe give them a little food.

Sebastian headed down the hall and wiped the blood on the whip into his hand. He brought his palm to his mouth and breathed in, long and deep. He closed his eyes and smiled, listening to it drip onto the floor.

Even Clary's blood smelled sweet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated as soon as I hoped I would be able to but I've been busy. Here's the next chapter! Sorry, it's kind of long and boring and crappy. 5 reviews for the next one!**

Chapter 6

The room was filled with an errie tension. A group of people stood around the large wooden table in the Institute and they spoke in quick, pained voices. Alec stood off to the corner, his mind blank. He knew he should be frantic and eager to help them find Jace and Clary, but he had been so shocked at the news that Magnus had had to drag him out the door and practically carry him inside.

As soon as Izzy had called Magnus's place, and after a while of encouraging her kindly to spit out what had happened, they had gone to the Institute. What she said happened had taken a minute to sink in, but it was there in front of him, as clear as the blood writing on the floor.

They were gone. And he had'nt been able to do anything to stop it.

A small group of people were gathered in the Institute. Jocelyn and Luke were there of course, along with a few of the pack members. Maryse and Robert, Isabelle, Magnus, Simon and Alec had met up with them there. For two hours they had grimmly discussed everything. What happened. What to do. But there was only one problem.

They couldn't do anything.

They called the Clave and they said they would have all shadowhunters looking. That was no relief to the distressed group. Honestly, they were more than distressed. They were broken. And why shouldn't they be? Jocelyn kept crying despite her tough stature. Luke desperately tried to comfort her but he was barely holding himself together. Alec could see her lips trembling, forming words to herself, and once he thought her could read her lips at one point. She was saying, What's he doing? What's he doing to her?

Isabelle sat in the center of the room clutching her whip, staring at something none of the others could see. Simon ran around, tireless, asking to help. He looked awful, worse than he had in ages. He was paler than a clean sheet of paper and zebra stripes ran just under the skin, his veins dark and heavy from not feeding. Every once in a while he'd freeze up and twist his face in pain and craving. Several times Alec had placed his hand on his seraph blade to let Simon know he looked...feral. Simon didn't once go near Isabelle, and after Alecs warnings, he seemed to keep his distance from the others too.

Alecs parents were doing most of the work, though stricken hard by Jace's disappearance. They rushed around doing god knows what. Magnus had drained himself trying hundreds of different tracking methods all of which had failed. Alec had simply given up. There was nothing to do and everyone knew it.

They may have been able to find Clary and Jace if it wasn't Sebastian who had taken them. But this was Sebastian they were talking about. He gets what he wants and he would cover ever clue or piece of evidence there was.

"Alec," Magnus snuck up on Alec and startled him from his thoughts. "You haven't spoken since Isabelle called." Magnus sat down next to him. He looked awful and Alec wondered why he was here. He didn't really care about Jace and Clary did he? Alec shrugged.

"See? Look this is hard on everyone but just because you think theres nothing to be done doesn't mean -"

"I can feel it, Magnus," Alec whispered turning his head away.

"What?" Magnus ran a hand through his spiked hair and shook his head confused.

"I can feel it," He repeated louder this time, facing Magnus.

"Feel what?" Magnus hissed exasperated. There were dark circles under his enticing cat-slit eyes.

"I can feel what Sebastian is doing to Jace. Were parabatai. You can't see the marks on me but..." Alec trailed off.

"Where?" Magnus asked in a raspy voice and Alec knew he understood. He closed his eyes and oriented himself in his mind for a moment before dragging his finger in a diagonal line across his chest. Then he moved his hand and placed several more traces down the front of his shirt. He reached behind him and traced more lashes on his back, in a long, checkered pattern. He moved his finger to his face and brought it slowly down the entire left side. Then he slashed it down across his temple, a tear slipping from his eyes.

Alec opened his eyes to meet Magnus's full of sorrow. Alecs body tremored and he scrunched his face to keep from crying more. He raised his hand to begin tracing more lines but Magnus suddenly pulled him into a sweet embrace, his arms encircling him fully and warmly despite his weakness from trying to track them. Alec buried his head in Magnus shoulder for a bit, shaking instead of crying and Magnus said, "I'm trying. I am I promise." Alec broke away shaking his head. "Its not just your responsibility to find them. I should help too, I just dont know how." He looked at the floor.

Alec felt Magnus's warm slender fingers slide across his left collarbone and stop on his parabatai rune. It pulsed slightly, a dull pain radiating from it and seeping into him, weakening him. He couldn't literally feel the pain of the whips and cuts. But he could almost feel Jace's pain and weakness just under his skin.

Magnus lifted his hand and placed it back in his lap. Alec looked at him and Magnus suddenly jerked his face towards Alec, his eyebrows knitted.

"What? What are you thinking?" Alec asked, recognizing that face. Magnus had an idea. He brought his finger back up to Alec's parabatai rune and tapped it with his finger. He said nothing and when Alec pressed, Magnus shushed him. He pressed his palm against Alec and pinched the bridge of his nose with his other hand. He again began to tap the rune. "Thats...Thats it! It might not work but...its worth a shot..."

Alec jumped to his feet. "Magnus if you don't ex-"

"Your parabatai rune. Its never been done before but I think we might be able to track Jace through you. Through your connection." Magnus said, his words rushing out. "I might take a while. And energy, i'll need more energy." He turned around and started towards Maryse.

"Magnus, thats...genius!" Alec exclaimed following behind him.

"Yes, but it could take a ton of mental strength-"

"You can use mine." Alec volunteered immediately.

"It will strain both of us. Not just me." Magnus motioned for the others to come over (everyone came but Izzy) and briefly explained his theory.

"Its not reasonable. It goes against allthe rules of the Grey book."

"Do you have a better idea?" Alec snapped.

"No, but-"

"Were doing with or without you all. Who's going to help?" Alec ralied, wincing visibly as he felt Jaces pain flare. Simon called out. "I'm in. You can use my strength. All of it." He stepped towards Magnus and puffed out his chest slightly. Iz looked up from the corner and met eyes with Simon for the first time. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. But Simon pulled away from her glance.

"You wont help much, vampire." Magnus scoffed, half jokingly. "You haven't feed in weeks." Simon looked down and Alec knew he would be blushing if he had any blood in him.

Jocelyn immediately stepped forward dragging Luke with her. "Us too. Take our strength. Anything to find them." She looked determined and held out her wrist as if offering her blood. Alec glanced at Maryse hoping she would come to understand this was their only hope. Alec said he was doing it with or without them, but truth was, he needed them. All of them. Maia, who had come with Luke, raised a hand. "Might as well."

"Fine." Maryse said the grudging tone gone from her voice. "What do we do, Magnus?"

Isabelle stood and came to stand next to Alec. He reached out and squeezed her arm supportingly. She look at him with shattered eyes and a single tear rolled down her face.

"Robert, would you mind creating a circle of holding runes on the floor. The area needs to be big enough for me and Alec to sit in. Simon, run to the kitchen and grab some paper. There's a spare bag of blood in the fridge while your at it. Isabelle, close all the windows. Luke, Jocelyn, and Maia, find me candles. Lots of candles. Maryse, run and get me the Grey book from the library." Magnus handed out jobs and in a few minutes of hustling around, the group was ready to take action.

The group stood eagerly in a circle around the runes on the floor. The room was dark and the only light came from the twenty or so candles scattered around the floors. Magnus snapped his fingers and sparks danced across his palms.

Magnus stepped towards Alec and ducked his head to his shoulder. His breath tickled Alec's ear. "What I am about to do...it is going to open a passage in your soul, sever the connection that keeps you and Jace separate. It will be extremly painful. But it's the only way to get a signal of were he is." Alec gulped but nodded. He nodded. He stepped into the circle.

A wave of air idmediatly rushed upward and Alec was held inside the circle by ragging winds. His friends and family around him were blurred by the moving air and he turned blindly in the storm around him. Suddenly, Magnus's hand penetrated the wall and he stepped fully into the ring. Alec could faintly make out the shape of the group outside holding hands and chanting words off of sheets of paper Magnus had given them.

Magnus looked at Alec with stern eyes and placed both his hands on his shoulders. The wind threw his short spiky hair. Magnus then closed his eyes and Alec did the same. His boyfriend began to mutter and the chanting from outside the wall of wind began to grow too. The words and wind grew louder with every second until they seemed to drown out Alec's mind and his body almost crumpled. The wind tore at him and the words whipped his ears and he felt himself grow weak. Like the words wee sucking his soul.

Magnus hands moved to to side and Alec fell forward groaning. A knew feeling began to wash over him. Pain seeped out of his parabatai rune and his insides froze up. He groaned as his mind stretched. "Magnus..." The words were torn from his mouth. "Hurry, I'm going..." His vision darkened and he lists sight of Magnus in front of him though he could stop I'll feel his hands.

And then, Magnus found the rune on his collarbone and Alec felt a sting. It was feeble and smooth, like the pin prick of a needle. But it was the pain that followed that killed. Fire raced down his body and into his mind and in the dark room he could see his parabatai rune flaring like a fallen star.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hang in there! I know my past few chapters have been a little slow. But action is coming!**

Chapter 7

Jace crawled towards the door, where his only hope of life sat in front of him. He grabbed the measly loaf of bread and tin of water and drug himself back to his corner. The food had been sitting there for probably about three hours. Jace had lost track. After the person behind the door pushed the food through an opening in the door, one that had surely been made by a stele, and then closed over again, Jace had only sat staring at the helping for a two year old.

Determined not to eat or drink anything that Sebastian was giving him, Jace had decided to count seconds to distract his aching throat and stomach. Every 60 seconds, he would draw a line through the dust on the wall, marking a minute. When he got to twenty sets of tallies, he played tic-tac-toe with himself. O's were his left hand, X's were his right.

But after another twenty games, Jace's pain began to return. The _iratze_ that Sebastian had drawn on him had almost completely worn off, and the pain returning to Jace was so strong that the rune was actually soaking into his skin.

The hunger and pain from beatings became too great to not eat. He now held the food and water in his hands. He picked at the bread first, slowly nibbling on chunks of dried dough, testing it. He again took a microscopic bite. He did so until he was satisfied, and was certain the food wasn't poisoned. He greedily scarfed the last of it and licked his lips. The food was little, and settled heavily in his stomach, but it was enough.

He now looked down at the tin of water. It was probably about a cup of liquid. Water, he presumed, but it was foggy, as it it had been run through gravel before tossed into the cup. He took a small sip and shuddered as the soothing, cold, water ran down his throat. He sighed and gulped down another sip. Jace set down the cup, which was half empty now. He knew he should ration his water, but his body cried out for more.

A ripple of pain suddenly racked his body and he closed his eyes shut, willing away the burning in his chest, face, and arms. After inspecting his injuries, he concluded that Sebastian had most likely dipped the knives in demon blood before cutting Jace open with them. The cuts were long, deep, and bruised a deep, blue-black. Blood crusted the edges. The _iratze_ had been enough to hold off the pain for a while, but now, movement could send his body writhing. He had a headache and he felt hot. Temperature hot. He figured he had an infection, and he probably did. But when he thought of Clary...

Jace didn't cry. Almost never did. But the other night, her screams had broken him. He didn't know what Sebastian had been doing to her and he didn't want to know. He had cried then and screamed for her. But his pain was soon replaced by hate, hate so strong, that he had pounded on the walls despite the whippings on his back, until he was too tired to fight anymore. _I'll kill him. I'll kill him before he touches her again._ He promised himself this, and promised it to Clary.

But he was still working on how to get out.

He picked up his water again and took a small sip.

And pain ripped through him.

Not from the torture, but a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He yelled and fell on his side, dropping his water and spilling the last of it on the floor. But he was too distracted by the pain to care. Fire coursed through him and his hand flew to his _parabatai _rune which seemed to be the source of the pain. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see it burning brighter like a flame. The light blinded him, and closing his eyes, Magnus's face flashed before him.

_Jace? _His silky voice echoed in his head.

_Magnus. Hurry...I'm going..._, Alec's voice echoed.

Jace groaned as the image slipped his mind. And just as quickly, the fire ceased.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating lately! I have been extremly busy at home and I am having trouble balancing school work. None the less, here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! I'll try to update sooner I promise**

Chapter 8

"North Carolina? In the peaks of the Smoky Mountains?" Alec's father leaned in. Magnus nodded warily and set his head in his hands.

"Thats about an eight hour drive." Robert noted his voice cool but his face wrinkled and concerned.

"But Magnus can make a portal. Can't you, Magnus?" Alec turned to Magnus hopefully and despite having collapsed only hours earlier because his energy had been stripped, he looked energized with the new hope of knowing Sebastians location.

"I can but..." Magnus looked at Robert through his fingers already knowing the answer he was going to get. Robert shook his head, confirming the rest of his unspoken sentence. "The Clave wouldn't allow it. They said theyre sending in their own trained shadowhunters, ones closest to Sebastians location. They don't want our help."

Magnus knew what the Clave was going to say long before they had sent Robert to send the news. But then again, he knew what Alec's response to the Clave was. Neither Alec, Isabel, or Simon was going to sit back while Jace and Clary were in danger. At this point, the Clave's promise meant little to all of them.

"Bull shit!" Alec so rarely lost his temper that Magnus was surprised when his boyfriend swiped his hand across the table scattering papers every where. When he began throwing punches at the wall, Magnus stood and gently pulled at Alec's shoulder. Alec turned around, the fire ebbing away from his glare.

"Alec, what has ever stopped you from going against the Clave." Magnus said, still exhausted from the magic he worked earlier.

"Jace was the one who always broke the law. Not me. And were going to need more than just the five..six of us counting Maia." Alec said looking over at his father. "When are the shadowhunters the Clave is sending going to get there?"

"I dont know. It'd probably take about six hours to get ready."

"We can't wait that long." Alec demanded.

"If you try and fight that many demons you will die. Youre still weak from the tracking." Magnus said.

"Jace is my parabatai. I. Cant. Leave. Him." Magnus sighed and slunk back to his seat at the edge of the table. No one bothered to pick up the papers on the floor. Magnus loved Alec, loved his determination, but he sometimes wondered why he put up with the others. Jace, Clary, Simon. He thought it was because they meant nothing to him or because he loved Alec so much. But now after seeing and feeling the pain of Jace and Clary' absence, he knew it was because he cared about them too.

Magnus set his hands on the table. "Alec, gather everyone that can come. I will make a portal, but after doing that and using my magic for tracking them, I wont be much help while we're at Sebastians hide out. You won't be either. I don't know how long the two of us will hold out."

Alec nodded a frown forming on his face, before slipping out the library doors.

Alec stormed down the Institute halls and into the kitchen where he heard voices. Izzy was sitting on the counter with her head in her hands while Simon was gulping down a bag of blood that had been stored in the fridge. Simon looked horribly sick and surprisingly, drinking the blood seemed to be making it worse. Isabel also looked sick, and paler than usual despite the fact that Alec couldn't see her face.

Maia seemed to be the only one in the room not visibly sick or upset. She leaned calmly against the island and he couldn't tell if she just didn't care about Clary or Jace or if she was just hiding it behind her thick brown curls.

Izzy looked up when Alec slammed open the doors. "Magnus is making a portal. Get anything you might need." Izzy frowned but hopped off the counter. "Alec, you can't fight. agnus already drained your-"

"Stop telling me I can't fight!" Alec raged and Izzy took a step back. "He's my brother just as much as he's yours. Im not going to let this happen to him like it did Max."

Izzy flinched at their brother's name but Alec didn't regret saying it. He hadn't been able to save Max. He couldn't fail Jace too.

"Are you coming or not? Because so help me I will go by myself-" Alec began but Isabel raced out of the kitchen slamming her shoulder into his on the way out. Simon stood. "Ill wait in the library." And he was gone leaving only him and Maia. Since Jocelyn and Luke were waiting in the lobby of the Institute, he began to walk out the door again when Maia called his name.

"There was an emergency. The pack had some stuff to deal with; Luke had to leave." Maia behind Alec. He stopped and turned to face her. "What could be more important than this? Than his own daughter being held captive and most likely tortured by her own brother?" He demanded, another wave of rage rolling over his tired mind.

"Sebastian sent a group of greater demons to the headquarters. He told me to stay and help rescue Clary for him." She started towards the door, her expression stone. Alec was surprised by her lack of feelings...but then again Maia was known to shut down her emotions when she didn't know what to think.

"Wait...Greater Demons?" Alec said puzzled following her bouncing curls to the lobby. Her warm hair and skin stood out against her bright yellow shirt. "How does he even control them?"

Maia shrugged and held a hand out, brushing it against the walls as they walked down the halls. "Honestly, I don't even question what Sebastian can do anymore." She said and she had a fair point. They came to the lobby and Jocelyn jumped up from the bench she was sitting on. "What are we going to do?" She asked, running over to them. "Please tell me were going to do something."

"Magnus is making a portal to the mountains. You, me, Maia, Simon, Izzy, and Magnus are going on our own. The Clave says theyre sending in troops and to stay out of it but I think we all agree we're not going to just sit back and watch this happen." Alec said and Jocelyn nodded.

The three of them headed back to the library. Izzy and Simon were already there. Izzy was geared up, here black armor layered on, her silver whip coiling up her arm. Two seraph blades were strapped to her sides and a dagger on her arm but Alec knew she would only use them as a last resort. She hated swords over her whip.

Simon just stood there awkwardly, his hands at his sides. He still looked sickly but by his slightly reddened face and clenched fists, Alec knew anger was finally kicking in over the shock. Magnus stood in the corner. He look no different than before, beside just being tired. Dark shadows under his eyes made him look older than the usual eighteen that he looked. His hair was still blue and sparkled but strands were sticking out in every way possible, in a more messy manner than his normal spikes.

"Ready?" He asked all of them. No one said anything, but every head bobbed in the room. Magnus turned to the wall and began tracing his fingers, colored sparks flying. A blue swirling began to take shape in the center of the wall. Alec saw Magnus's muscles tense and his form began to shake with the effort. Alec immediately stepped over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Magnus slumped against Alec, who stood steady and held Magnus as held worked on the portal.

"Im sorry, Magnus." Alec said. He looked at Magnus for a response, but he seemed solely focused on his magic. He wrinkled his forehead in concentration.

"I shouldn't be asking this of you." He continued. "They're not your family and I know you don't want you to do this just because you love-"

"Stop." Magnus whispered his voice low and husky. Alec opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Magnus continued. "I love you, Alec, and if I didn't love them I would do this for you. But I do love them. You've made them my family, Alec." Magnus breathed deeply in and out. "I feel welcome somewhere fro once in my life."

Alec couldn't help but a small smile. "I love you, Magnus."

Magnus finished tracing sparks into the wall and the blue shifting cloud finally formed a portal. He and Magnus stepped back from the wall and the others crowded forward. Magnus immediately fell onto Alec who leaned on the wall behind him.

"Sorry..." Magnus mumbled and put a hand up to brace himself. "It drained me a lot more than I thought it would." Alec hugged Magnus to his chest as he regained his balance and as the others gathered around he stood again on his feet.

Without speaking, Izzy stepped through the portal, her black hair whipped away in the whirling light. Maia was just behind her. Last, Simon stepped through leaving Alec, Magnus, Robert, and Jocelyn. Robert placed his hands on Magnus' shoulders and for once, real sadness seemed to sink into his features. "Take some of my energy. I won't need it."

Magnus sighed, breathed in deeply and as he did so, he seemed to suck the life from Alec's father, drawing in the others energy along with a breath. Magnus immediately seemed to perk up and he no longer slouched. Robert turned away.

Sliding a dagger from his weapons belt, Alec handed it to Magnus hilt first. "Jus incase..."

Magnus understood and cut Alec off with a soft kiss before stepping back and pulling Alec into the portal behind him.


End file.
